


First Tour

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, USS Enterprise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being made Pike's First Officer, Spock takes a private tour of the Enterprise while the ship is still under construction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Tour

Unlike the large transport shuttles that were used to ferry equipment, supplies and the two man ship that I was piloting was easier to maneuver as I flew between the guide beams and cables that connected Enterprise to her moorings at Space Dock. The saucer section was nearly complete, only a few areas of the hull were still open to space. It was far easier to move about heavy equipment in vacuum than it would be when the ship’s artificial gravity was in place. 

I had been named her Chief Science Officer a week ago, but last night Captain Pike had invited me to his dinner to ask me to be his First Officer as well. It was a great honor, and I was speechless for over thirty seconds. I had told him ‘yes’ of course. To be given two such positions was something that I had not hoped of ever achieving, certainly not at my age. I sent my mother a message as soon as I’d returned to my apartment. Her answer had been that she and my father were proud of me, and that I should visit them before I went off to explore space. 

Not having Sarek’s approval had become part of my life. I loved my mother, but I had no doubt that he had said no such thing. I was quite certain that she told him, and he simply nodded and went back to his work. In all my years at Starfleet, I had not seen him even though the North American Vulcan Embassy was in San Francisco. We could have seen each other multiple times and never did. 

But as I turned the shuttle about, so that I could match the rear hatch to the airlock, it was not the time to dwell on old wounds. I was here to celebrate in my own way my good fortune for living the life that I chose for myself when I’d left Vulcan. The shuttle bumped against the magnetic locks, holding the shuttle in place while I shut down engines. I brought nothing with me but my communicator as I stepped through the airlock and onto the deck of the Enterprise for the first time. 

I had served on other ships before. I had been Captain Pike’s Science Officer on his last, but this was different. I was no longer the lost half breed, Lieutenant Spock. I closed my eyes when the airlock shut behind me, waiting for the difference in pressure to balance. I was thankful that I was alone. There was no one to see me smiling as I made my way to the bridge. 

I had spent the past 24 hours memorizing every inch of the ship that would be my home. I tried to justify it by saying it was the logical thing to do, but I knew it was because I was excited. It was not an easy trip. There were signs of construction everywhere, and I had to take several alternative routes. The turbolift was functional although it was devoid of cosmetic details, and it moved at half the speed it would when the ship was fully operational. 

Three minutes later and the door slid open, giving me my first view of the bridge. I stood at the entrance, taking it in slowly. My dark eyes going from station to station, judging how much work would need to be done until the ship was ready to fly on her own. Captain Pike had been here the night before last. He said he often came up to the ship to get a feel for her. I wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he was the one who suggested that I take this tour for myself. 

I did not approach the com. It was not for me. I might be Pike’s First Officer, but I had no wish for a command of my own. Perhaps someday that might become something I wanted, but for now I was quite pleased to be at Pike’s side. The science station was incomplete. Four of the necessary panels had yet to be installed. There was no chair for me to sit on, which was a disappointment, but I could wait for a future visit for that.

Moving to stand next to the command chair, I looked at the main view screen. It was black. It would be several weeks before there was power for most of the bridge, including the screen. But in my mind I could pretend that I was seeing the blue of the Earth against a blanket of stars. It would be beautiful. 

“Oh excuse me, sir?” I turned to see an engineering technician with a large tool box in hand. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

“It is I who am in your way it would seem,” I told him, with a slight nod. “Now if you will excuse me.”


End file.
